Funds are requested to provide partial support for a conference on "Biology of Aging and Geriatric Disease" to be held in conjunction with the 1994 Annual Meeting of the Gerontological Society of America (GSA), which will take place in Atlanta, GA, from November 19-21, 1994. The Conference will be organized and chaired by Richard A. Miller, MD, PhD, the Chair-Elect of the Biological Sciences Section of the GSA. The goal of the meeting is to present high quality scientific seminars in many of the critical areas of experimental gerontology, and to expose participants to an appreciation of the role of aging research in the investigation of geriatric diseases. The Conference will feature Plenary Symposia on three major themes: (1) Biological Gerontology in its Social Context; (2) Biological Bases for Geriatric Disease; and (3) Genetic Influences on Longevity and Aging Rate. The meeting will also feature a series of "Tutorials in Modern Biogerontology" designed to bring conferees up to date on the state of the art, and current controversies, in the areas of immunogerontology, gene expression, clonal senescence, and neurobiology of the central nervous system. A session on research priorities will include debates on the costs and benefits of disease-specific research, and on the implications of studies on clonal exhaustion in cultured diploid cells. The Conference will also include seven scientific symposia, on the following topics: Caloric Modulation of Development and Aging: Metabolic Signals and Neuromediators Cost/Benefit Analysis of a Hormone-Laden Lifespan Molecular Mechanism of Clonal Senescence Gene Expression in Aging Mammals: Immunological Models Aging Effects on Gene Expression Animal Models of Geriatric Disease Age-Dependent Changes in Signal Transduction Funds are requested to provide reimbursement of registration costs and partial travel expenses for invited speakers who are not members of the GSA and a limited reimbursement for invited speakers who are GSA members. In addition, funds are requested to provide partial travel support for five students/trainees who will present their research findings in a Student Prize Symposium.